1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and device for temperature measurement, and more particularly to a method and device for non-contact temperature measurement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Given that conventional contact thermometers (for example, mercury or electronic thermometers) are falling short of consumers' needs, it is necessary to further develop methods and devices for temperature measurement that enable measurements to be more quickly, more accurate, easier to be carried out, easier to read its result, more harmless, and more user-friendly. Currently, non-contact temperature measurement devices using infrared radiation, e.g., infrared ear thermometers or forehead thermometers, have the advantages mentioned above and have thus constitute a major part of temperature measurement devices on the market. The most significant advantage of an infrared thermometer lies in measuring a target's temperature by non-contact means, and it is especially useful when the target is extremely hot, dangerous to touch, or not accessible.
When a user presses a switch button on a conventional infrared thermometer, a probe of the thermometer will point to the target and measurement of the target's temperature can be taken in a non-contact way. During the process, the measurement is taken with indistinct distances between the probe of the infrared thermometer and the target. The various distances of the target then generate different outcomes of temperature value in each measurement, and thus, errors and uncertainties of the measurement increase.